Putting Your Faith In The Right People
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: Troubles knocking at Luna's bedroom door while her sister, Candace, is whimpering in her arms. Both are injured and frightened but Luna is determined to get some help for her sister so she calls up her friends. One shot. Better than it sounds. Edward/OC friendship. Has potential to become a story.


_**Just a little one shot that has been floating around in my head for a little bit... Hope you like it.**_

* * *

"E-Edward…" I sobbed into the phone, my little sister crying on my lap while she cradled her injured wrist closely to her chest. My eyes kept darting all over the room, settling on my locked and barricaded bedroom door every few seconds, looking for the smallest sign that my father was attempting to get in. As I sat there, Candace trembling against my body, my spare hand pressed one of my clean shirts against the large cut on the top of my arm. Believe me when I say that, If I had any option which didn't involve bringing a vampire or two into my house when I was bleeding, I would have taken it in a heartbeat but I didn't. They were the only true friends that I had, the only people that I trusted completely with my sister. It had to be them.

"Lu? What's wrong?" I could hear the panic that was in his voice, mixed with concern and obvious worry and deep down, it touched me that he felt such a way, even if I really didn't deserve it.

"I-I-I need you to come over." I told him, taking a couple of shaky breaths in order to calm myself down. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation. Sitting there, I could already feel the tell-tale signs of shock setting into my system. My body was shaking profusely, my head was growing light as every second passed and I could see my fingernails turning a light blue colour. Spending time with Carlisle at the hospital had paid off, allowing me some medical knowledge, and I knew that if I hadn't had my terrified 8 year old sister in my lap, I would have passed out already.

"Okay love. I'll be there in a while… Is there anything that you need?" he asked. In the background, I could hear soft murmurs, probably belonging to the rest of the family but I didn't have chance to answer him. Just as I opened my mouth to answer him, something smashed into the bedroom door, causing Candy to jump.

"Get out here now! You stupid bitch! Get out here now 'cos if you don't, I won't be so fucking kind!" my father yelled, his voice slurring from all of the whiskey he had thrown down his neck that evening. Candace screamed quietly, muffling the sound by burying her face into the side of my neck. Out of options, I removed my hand from the now barely trickling wound and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer into my embrace. Her head shifted to rest onto my chest, probably hearing my pounding heart.

"He's going to get in! P-Please, just… you. You, Jasper and a f-first aid kit. Please h-hurry." I shrieked quietly as not to alert my father of my fear though it was difficult as he carried on hitting door with something. Picking up my little sister, I moved over to the closet as fast as I could, placing her into the back corner then covering her up with a couple of my shirts and jackets.

"Now Candy, whatever happens, happens. You're not to come o-out of t-this room or m-make a single s-sound. You know w-what Edward and J-Jazz are, t-they'll smell you and come g-get you. When t-they do, you're t-to go with them. O-Okay?" She shook her heads in response to my simple request, throwing herself at me then placing her arms around my neck, locking her hands behind my head. Her grip was so tight that it took me a little time to break it in my severely weakened state.

"He'll hurt you." She sobbed desperately but I just put her back into her place, prying her hands off of my shirt though it hurt me to do so, both emotionally and physically. I didn't like to see her in such a state of distress but I had no choice in the matter. I had to hurt her to keep her safe. I didn't like it, but it was needed.

"Stay here. Y-You'll be s-safe, I p-promise. The guys s-shouldn't b-be t-too long." I hissed firmly, covering her once more before leaving her there, sniffling softly into the sleeve of my velvet jacket. Walking over the door, I moved everything that was obstructing the way then opened the door, after making sure I locked the closet door behind me. The coolness of the metal key tucked into of my bra was comforting to me. He wouldn't be able to hurt her if he couldn't get to her, despite his knowledge of her being there.

"It's about time, stupid bitch." He growled, striking me hard across the face with the back of his hand. The force alone was enough to send me crumbling to the floor, landing in a broken heap. Laying there helpless, I simply stared at him, my eyes not once wondering to the knife he held in his left hand. Creeping towards me slowly, he gave a sinister looking smirk though it faltered when I didn't move.

"Why aren't you getting up?!" he snarled, grabbing hold of my face with one hand, the other holding the knife so the sharp silver blade dug into my skin, allowing the blood to flow down my cheeks and mix with my tears but I ignored the painful stinging. I ignored my fear, the shock which was quickly taking over my system with an alarming sort of speed. I just stared at him, tired and weak.

"I'm too tired… I can't fight you any more. I-I don't have the strength t-to f-fight y-you any more." I muttered in defeat, looking up at him through weary eyes. He pulled the blade away from me, carelessly tossing it across the room so it crashed against the closet door, my blood splattering on the door.

"Oh well." A moment later, his hands were holding my throat, squeezing it until I couldn't breathe. My chest heaved and burned, desperate for any form of air but he wouldn't grant me it. Instead, he cut it off completely.

"You know, you could have been like your mother but no, you had to try and be stronger, didn't you? How did it work out for ya?" he mocked as black spots began to fill my vision. My eyes drifted closed, growing heavy as my oxygen grew thin. I accepted it, knowing that it would all end in a few short minutes but what I didn't know was that they had made it. I didn't know until my father was suddenly pulled off of me and pinned against the wall by a furious looking Jasper, holding him there tightly with a hand around his throat. Sitting up, I greedily lapped up oxygen as relief filled me. From where I was sat, I could see Jasper's black eyes, his teeth shining in the pale moonlight which bled through the window from the venom and I felt a little bit better though it only improve further when Edward appeared by my side with his sister.

Alice wrapped her arms around me but I carefully pushed her away, my head feeling too light and fuzzy. Taking the key from my bra, I handed it to her then pointed over to the closet with the energy I had left. Just when I thought she hadn't gotten the message, I heard Edward speak though I didn't have anything left in me. The whole situation proved that I wasn't strong enough to fight off shock for too long.

"Candy's in there. Lu locked her in to protect her from him." Smiling slightly, I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, knowing full well that they could handle everything from there. If they couldn't, I had placed my faith in the wrong people again.


End file.
